


Knightfall:  Precipice

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune has Cinder backed up against a precipice, and gives her a chance to reform.KnightfallPost-Fall





	Knightfall:  Precipice

Cinder was brought to a knee in front of a cliff, with Jaune’s sword pointed at her. 

Cinder: I’ve seen the hate in your eyes. Your pure-shining-holy-ness seathing with anger, frothing with rage, crying to take my head! 

Jaune: I was angry… 

Cinder: Was?! 

Jaune: IT - TOOK - A - LOT - OF - WORK - TO - MOVE - PAST - IT! WHAT- YOU - DID - TO - PYRRHA! WHAT - YOU - ALMOST - DID - TO - WEISS! WHAT - YOU - DID - TO - ALL - OF - US! BUT - ALL - OF - THAT - ANGER! ALL - OF - THAT - RAGE! Is not what drives me. If I’m going to kill you, I’ll do it because I have to, not because I want to. 

Cinder: You would lie to yourself over me?! 

Jaune: Who? Said? I’m? Lying? 

Cinder: You couldn’t kill me, otherwise. You don’t have it in you. 

Jaune: Do I need to kill you? 

Cinder: What? 

Jaune: Is there no other way this can end? Is there no other way for you to - stop - trying - to - end - the - world? Are you as petty and cruel as the dark god thinks Humans are? 

Cinder: News flash, some people are JUST EVIL. 

Jaune: No! You aren’t JUST evil. You are doing this for a reason, what is it?, your safety, your security?.. 

Cinder: POWER! 

Jaune: *sheathes his sword in his shield, but leaves the shield expanded* 

Jaune: I’ve seen whatever power you have slip through your fingers! 

Jaune: *gestures with with right hand open and upwards, as if sand were falling through* 

Jaune: What did Salem do when you lost in Haven? 

Cinder: … 

Jaune: How much power did you have then? 

Cinder: … 

Jaune: How much power do I have? 

Cinder: You?! 

Jaune: I’m not the one on the precipice. 

Cinder: *shoots fire at him* 

Jaune: *crashes through the fire with his shield, knocking her off the precipice* 

Cinder: *catches the cliff with her burnt hand* 

Cinder: *grabs on with the other hand* 

Cinder: *looks up at Jaune looking down at her* 

Cinder: You wouldn’t let me fall. You’re too much of a goody-goody. 

Jaune: If I’m going to kill you, I’ll do it because I have to, not because I want to. 

Cinder: You wouldn’t?! *pause as she stares into his eyes* You would! 

Jaune: Do we really have no other choice? Is there no way someone as beautiful as you are could find a way to live peacefully? 

Cinder: What?! 

Jaune: Is there no way for you to live peacefully? 

Cinder: My life has never been peaceful! 

Jaune: Then now is the time to start. 

Cinder: What?! 

Jaune: With all your power?, how much trouble would it be to give yourself peace? 

Cinder: ? . . I… 

Jaune: The one thing you need for peace is to love yourself? 

Jaune: *holds out his hand* 

Jaune: Do you love yourself? 

Cinder: *stares at Jaune’s hand* 

Cinder: *launches fire at Jaune, loser her grip, and drops a few feet as she gets it back.* 

Jaune: *blocks with his shield and pulls back away from the cliff* 

Jaune: *face reappears beyond the cliff* 

Jaune: You’re still beautiful. 

Cinder: *blushes and nearly loses her grip again, only to find her Jaune’s right hand grabbing her charred, left arm* 

Jaune: Don’t want yout to fall, now do we? 

Cinder: I knew you couldn’t kill me… 

Jaune: Only if I have to. 

Cinder: That’s why you aren’t lifting me up?.. 

Jaune: If you attack me again, you’ll die. Simple as that. Doesn’t it make it more tempting to just - not - attack me? 

Cinder: What’s to stop me from attacking you after? 

Jaune: This. *lifts Cinder up until her faces is but inches away* 

Jaune: *kisses her* 

Jaune: *places her hands so she can grab onto the cliff* 

Jaune: Wouldn’t it be wonderful to fall into my waiting arms. 

Cinder: *blushes as she looks around* 

Jaune: I have friends to support me. I have people to catch me when I fall down… and believe me… I fall down a lot… Who do you have? 

Cinder: … 

Jaune: Even your friends are enemies. That’s why you have to keep fighting. I have family and friends willing to help me. So, tell me, do you want someone to be there when you fall? 

Cinder: You’re not giving me much of a choice. 

Jaune: I’m giving you more of a choice than you gave yourself. 

Cinder: You can’t be serious. 

Jaune: I was 100% serious when I called you beautiful. 

Cinder: *lets go with her right hand and uses it briefly to cover the scar on her face* 

Cinder: *scarred left hand slips, only to be caught by Jaune* 

Jaune: *pulls Cinder up until her face was right next to his* 

Jaune: *kisses her* 

Jaune: *lowers her back to where she can grab onto the cliff* 

Cinder: You’re… not… giving me… much choice… 

Jaune: Your choices are the ones that lead you here. 

Cinder: You couldn’t want… *made to let go with her right hand again, but paused* 

Jaune: I could. 

Cinder: What if I couldn’t? Huh? What if I lash out again?! 

Jaune: You WILL lash out again, and I will be there to stop you. Don’t underestimate the sacrifice I’m willing to give here. Don’t think I made some kind of mistake. 

Cinder: And what will your friends think? 

Jaune: They were surprised, of course, but are willing to let me try. They honestly don’t think I can succeed. 

Cinder: … 

Cinder: …help me…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188064426235/knightfall-precipice) Tumblog


End file.
